SUBJECT MATTER OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed generally to water ski binders and is directed specifically to a heel assembly for a water ski binder in which the component members of the heel assembly are adapted to be assembled in interlocking relationship with one another without the aid of separate mechanical fasteners and in which the heel carrying base portion of the heel assembly is adjustably and slidably disposed between a pair of opposed guide or side rails and selectively interlocked therewith by a locking apparatus which is controlled by a push button mechanism and which provides for a quick release of the locking mechanism from both side rails in a single one-handed manipulation of the push button.